The Twin Jinchuriki
by KuramaFTW
Summary: What if Minato was still alive, what if Naruto had a twin sister, what if they were both Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, what would happen. NO HAREMS.
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Italics means thoughts or telepathic communication_

**Bold mean Biju talking**

**_Bold and Italics means Biju thoughts_**

Underlined means Jutsu

* * *

It's a dark night in the shinobi village of Konoha, and all the way out in the mountains outside the village is the sound of a woman screaming at the top of her lungs. This woman's name was Uzumaki Kushina, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and currently going into labor.

Her husband, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato is there trying to help his wife through this ordeal but is also doing his best to keep the Kyuubi at bay. However the Kyuubi is much stronger than he ever could have imagined.

"Kushina please hurry, I don't know how much longer I can hold it back." Minato pleaded with his wife.

"Kushina just a little more I can see a head." said one of the Medical Ninja there to help with the delivery.

After a little more effort the first one was born, "It's a boy!" cheered the Sandaime's wife, "What are you going to call him?" she asked while bringing the infant over to the new mother.

"Naruto…his name will be Namikaze Naruto." Kushina said in a raspy voice breathing heavily and exhausted.

"I'm a father now." Minato wiped his eyes from the tears of joy running down his face.

"Hokage-sama, please return to keeping the Kyuubi at bay we still have one more child that needs to be delivered." said the Medical Ninja with a bit of worry in her voice.

"You're right, but please hurry I don't know how much longer the seal will hold." Minato said as he returned all of his attention to keeping the Kyuubi from breaking its seal.

A few more screams were heard and the second child was born, "It's a girl!" cheered the Sandaime's wife once again and brought the child to Kushina. "So what are you going to call her?"

"I was thinking Naomi." Minato said still fighting the Kyuubi.

"Namikaze Naomi, what a beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl." said the Sandaime's wife.

"I…agree." Kushina said with a smile of pure happiness on her face, however she was very pale from exerting so much energy into giving birth.

"Kushina…" Minato said with a sad look on his face, "…I know you are exhausted from giving birth but I need your help to suppress the Kyuubi. Please just bear with it a little longer."

Kushina nodded and refocused herself and chakra into suppressing the Kyuubi.

**_"Oh no this is my last chance to break free from this prison and I'm not going to waste it"_**, thought the Kyuubi and used all of his strength to try and escape.

_"Oh crap the Kyuubi is getting desperate..." _thought Minato as he felt the Kyuubi fighting harder to get out, _"…I can't hold it, he's going to break free"_

"EVERYONE TAKE THE KIDS AND GET AWAY FROM HERE, I CAN'T HOLD THE SEAL THE KYUUBI IS GOING TO BREAK FREE!" shouted Minato with fear wrapping his voice. Fear for the people there, fear for his wife and fear for his children.

Nobody wasted a second, the Sandaime's wife and one of the Medical Ninja grabbed the kids and ran as fast as they could. Minato looked back at his wife and did everything he could to keep the Kyuubi at bay to at least give everyone else a head start.

"Minato…" said Kushina barely above a whisper, "…I'm sorry that we have to part ways like this…but I beg of you,…please be there for Naruto and Naomi and tell them…that I love them."

"Kushina…" Minato said fighting back the tears and trying to be strong for his wife, "…I promise that I will always be there for them, however I'm going to have to make them the new Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi."

Kushina was about to protest but was stopped by Minato, "I know you don't want them to carry that burden, but this is the only way to protect the village, they will be heroes. I hope you can forgive me but this is the only way."

Kushina's eyes were flooding tears, she didn't want them to carry that burden but she understood what her husband was saying, "Please Minato protect them." she said before she pulled him in for one last kiss before she left this world.

As soon as their lips met the seal broke and the Kyuubi was free. The cave that they were in began to collapse. However thanks to Minato's Hirashin Jutsu he brought the body of his now deceased wife to one of his private cabins that hold his shinobi gear. He laid her down on the bed that the small building had and pulled on his haroi that read Yondaime Hokage on the back and tied his headband to his forehead.

Minato then used his Hirashin Jutsu to teleport to the mountain with the faces of the Kage on it, only for him to witness the failed efforts of his fellow shinobi against the demon known as the Kyuubi.

"All of this destruction, I have to put a stop to it." Minato said to himself. He began to think of the best way possible to handle the situation however his thoughts were cut short when he noticed that the fox had shot a Bijudama right at him, "Oh so you noticed me huh." Minato then made the signs Mi, Uma and then Hitsuji and activated one of his space time jutsu that transported the Bijudama to the far away from the village. The explosion was massive and could be seen from miles away.

He then bit his thumb and made the signs I, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji and slammed his palm against the top of the mountain, "Summoning Jutsu!" As he said that the Chief Toad, Gamabunta, fell from the sky and landed right on top of the Kyuubi.

He then Hirashined over there and place a powerful barrier seal and activated a restraining seal, "Chief, this seal is powerful but it won't hold for long can you try and hold the Kyuubi down while I prepare to reseal it?"

"I'll do all that I can but the Kyuubi is strong, so hurry I won't be able to keep him down for long."

**"Yondaime Hokage, if you think you can seal me again then you are sorely mistaken."** said the Kyuubi as he prepared for another Bijudama.

"Chief, can you please shut him up so I can concentrate." mocked the Yondaime as he summoned for his kids. _"Naruto, Naomi I'm sorry for what I'm about to burden you with. I just wish you can forgive me."_ he thought as he summoned forth a sealing table.

"Hiruzen-sama thank you for bringing my children out here." said Minato as he took them from his arms and placed them on the table.

"Minato, you can't seriously be thinking about sealing the Kyuubi into your children." the Sandaime Hokage said.

"I couldn't ask another family to give up their child for this, so unfortunately I must sacrifice my own. However they will be heroes to Konoha." Minato said as began the process.

The Kyuubi was desperately trying to get out from underneath the 500 ton toad however with the toad on top of him as well has muzzling him, and the restraining jutsu that Minato has used it is proving very difficult to get up. The Yondaime flew threw a flurry of hand signs until he ended it on the Hitsuji seal and shouted, "Fuinjutsu: Yin Yang Chakra Sealing Jutsu"

This jutsu split the Kyuubi's chakra in two, the Yin and the Yang. Minato sealed the Yin chakra into Naruto and the Yang chakra into Naomi. Minato has now created two Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the threat the Kyuubi has posed is now over. With his job done Minato collapsed due to chakra exhaustion but not before informing the previous Kage where Kushina was.

At this point the former Hokage took charge and ordered Minato and his children be taken to the Hospital to rest and to see how well the children are responding to the Kyuubi's chakra. He also ordered that anyone who could move around to search for any wounded or deceased. The Sandaime Hokage then began to make his way towards the Northwestern part of the village to grab Kushina.

He found the cabin fairly easily and went inside to see a deceased Kushina lying down on the bed with a smile on her face. Sarutobi couldn't help but smile and shed a tear for his lost friend. He quickly removed his helmet and placed it over his heart in order to pay his respects.

(Two Days Later)

Minato was lying down in a hospital bed and began to stir, he slowly opened his eyes and he quickly realized where he was. He began to sit up until he heard a voice, "Not so fast Minato, just relax."

He turned to the source of the voice to see Sarutobi Hiruzen step into his room with sad expression on his face. "Sarutobi-sama how is everyone, wait where is my son and daughter?" Minato said getting ready to go on a nervous parent rant.

"Calm down Minato, everyone is fine. The children are fine too. If you would like see them I can have a nurse bring them to you. You are in no shape to walk around just yet." Sarutobi said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Sarutobi-sama, I would appreciate that." Minato said with a nod.

The Sandaime nodded and stepped out of the room for just a second to stop a nurse passing by and asked her to bring Namikaze Naruto and Naomi to this room. The nurse nodded and went off to grab the infants. "The nurse will bring them shortly." Sarutobi said.

Minato nodded with a smile on his face, but then it turned to a sad one, "Sarutobi-sama how many days have I been out?"

"It has been two days since the attack, the memorial service has been scheduled for tomorrow afternoon." Sarutobi answered with a grim look on his face.

"I see, well then it's a good thing I woke up now." Minato replied and just as he finished that statement the door to the room opened with the nurse carrying a smiling Naruto and a sleeping Naomi. Just the sight of his children brightened up Minato's day and a smile was stretched across his face.

"Here you go Hokage-sama, you have two healthy and beautiful children." the nurse said with a smile.

"Thank you." was all Minato could say. The nurse then turned to the former Hokage and bowed before taking her leave.

"You know Minato he looks just like you, he even has your hair and eyes." said Sarutobi with smile. He was glad Minato was looking so happy right now.

"Yeah, and she looks just like Kushina. She even has her mother's beautiful red hair." Minato said but the reminder of Kushina saddened him a little knowing that his wife is gone forever. Sarutobi sensed this and couldn't think of anything to say to help his friend accept to give him his condolences.

"Minato I'm really sorry for what happened to Kushina, if there is anything I could do please let me know." Sarutobi said.

"Thank you Sarutobi-sama, there is one thing I would like if you don't mind." Minato said.

"Sure, what is it that you need me to do?" Sarutobi asked.

"Could you please fulfill my duties as Hokage for a week or two, just to give me time to spend with my kids and to mourn the loss of my wife?" Minato requested.

"Sure, not a problem, there isn't anything important that I should know about while I'm filling in for you is there?" Sarutobi asked just to make sure.

"No nothing that is of immediate concern, right now the main focus should be the recovery from the Kyuubi attack." Minato replied.

"Ok then, well if you'll excuse me I have to make sure everything is prepped for the memorial service tomorrow." Sarutobi said before making his way out of the room.

(The Next Day)

"Three nights ago we suffered from a most unfortunate accident that resulted in the attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune on our village. Many were lost in the attack and we gather here today to bid farewell to those that gave their lives to protect our home." Minato said standing at a podium, "I now ask for a moment of silence in respect of these fallen heroes." About a minute of silence went by, "Thank you, we will now begin to allow people to come up to pay their last respects." Minato said before he turned around, he place he middle and index fingers on his lips and then touched the picture of his wife.

"Good-bye Kushina, and I swear that I will keep my promise to you and protect our son and daughter and watch them grow up into respectable adults." Minato said before he walked off stage to regroup with his kids. He looked down at them, _"Naruto, Naomi I swear that I will always protect you."_

* * *

__So what do you guys think, sry for those that follow my other stories. I hit a major writers block and can't seem to get past it. Please read and review.


	2. Academy Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Italics means thoughts/telepathic communication_

**Bold means Biju talking**

**_Bold and Italics means Biju thoughts_**

Underlined means Jutsu

* * *

(Twelve Years Later)

"Naruto, Naomi breakfast is ready! Come and get it while it's hot!" Minato called out.

"That's not very encouraging dad, you're a terrible cook!" a feminine voice shouted back. Minato just bowed his head in defeat. It's true, after twelve years he still doesn't know how to cook. They usually eat out because his food is so bad.

As Minato looked down the hall he found the source of the voice from before. His daughter Naomi is about 5ft and shares the same eyes and hair as her mother. Her hair though isn't as long and is tied up in a pony tail that hangs down to where her neck meets her shoulders. She has strands of hair fall down off to both sides of her face. She is wearing a blue kimono-like blouse with a white border held closed with a white obi with the Uzumaki Spiral on the back. She is also wearing a dark skirt with stockings that come up to her mid thighs and is wearing black sandals. She is almost a spitting image of her mother.

"Aw man dad's cooking again, why can't we have Ichiraku ramen for breakfast?" whined a sleepy spiky haired blond. He is wearing an orange T-shirt with a black hooded vest over it with pockets on the front for scrolls. He is also wear black pants as well as black sandals. On his arms he is wearing fingerless bracers that go up to his elbows and he is wearing a brown leather belt that has holsters all around his waist for easy access to scrolls. And on his right leg he has a kunai holster and on the back of his vest is also an Uzumaki Spiral.

"Naruto you can't have ramen every day, you need a variety in your diet if you want to be a strong ninja." Minato lectured for the umpteenth time this week.

"Baka" was all Naomi had to say.

"What was that Naomi?!" Naruto shouted gearing for a fight.

"I called you a baka, you got a problem with that?" Naomi shot back.

This is where Minato decided to step in before things got out of hand, "Alright that's enough you two, now just sit down and enjoy your breakfast. After all you two should be graduating from the Academy today, you want to be ready don't you."

"Dad if we eat your food we will be hospitalized for a week and there is nothing about the Kyuubi's healing factor that can help that." Naomi said with the most serious look on her face.

"Oh come on Naomi, my food isn't that bad." Minato defended.

"Dad, I think my eggs just moved." Naruto just pointed out.

"That's it I'm going out for breakfast." Naomi said as she grabbed some money and walked out the door, while her father just sighed and bowed his head in defeat.

"Yeah me to, see you later Dad." Naruto said before he also grabbed some money and was about to make his escape before his father called out to him, "Naruto no ramen, I want you to get a real breakfast and not ramen. Believe me I will know if you get ramen."

"Fine, I'll stop at the bakery and get a muffin how does that sound?" Naruto asked.

"That's fine, but before you go leave your instant ramen scroll here." Minato said with a smirk.

"_Crap"_ Naruto thought.

"Didn't think I'd notice huh, well I am the Hokage for a reason." Minato said before being handed Naruto's holy instant ramen scroll. Naruto then bolted out of the door to catch up to his sister.

When he finally caught up she asked why he was so bummed, "It's because dad took my instant ramen scroll, my holy instant ramen scroll." Naomi wasn't surprised in the least by her brother's antics.

"Naruto, sure ramen is like the best thing in the world but it isn't healthy to only eat ramen. Dad does have a point, you need to have a more balanced diet if you want to get stronger." Naomi said trying to get her brother to understand their father's point.

"My poor ramen scroll must be so lonely right now." Naruto whined with a stream of tears running down his face anime style. In the mean time Naomi just deadpanned, she just couldn't believe that her brother was that obsessed with ramen. Sure she loved ramen more than most people and she could eat her father under the table when came down to eating ramen, but she understood that she required a balanced meal. For her brother the idea of eating anything but ramen is a foreign concept to him.

(With Minato)

Minato walked into his office looking defeated, it was as if he fought a Fourth Great Shinobi War all by himself and lost. "Hokage-sama, are you alright you look a little down?" asked his assistant.

Minato let out a sigh and responded, "Yeah I'm alright Mikoto, thanks for asking. It's just that my kids hated my cooking." Mikoto just laughed at Minato's misfortune.

"If you want I can give you some tips, or maybe a few recipes." Mikoto offered.

"I thank you for that, but after today I doubt they will come within a mile of anything I cook." Minato said looking up finally getting a look at his desk, it was buried in paper work. He couldn't even see his desk, he was almost tempted to ask where his desk was.

"How does this much paperwork get backed up over night, I swear this is just ridiculous." Minato's expression turned from one of shock to one of confidence, "Well at least I have managed to find the secret to fight the most hated thing amongst all of the Kage." And the secret is Shadow Clones. Minato made about five Shadow Clones and they got right to work on all of the paperwork. With this many clones he should be done in no time. After all he wanted to pick his kids up from the Academy after they have graduated.

(With Naruto and Naomi)

After they stopped in a bakery and got some breakfast they made their way to the Academy. They noticed a fair amount of people giving them nasty looks, and they even heard them whispering some pretty terrible things. They knew why almost half of the village hated them, the Kyuubi. Although being the son and daughter of the Yondaime Hokage had its benefits, first off it basically prevented the entire village from hating them so they could walk around without having to worry about too much. Mainly the only people they had to worry about were the drunken idiots that didn't know what they were doing and tried attacking them, only for the ANBU to step in and arrest the man.

They also did get a Kage discount at most stores, however thanks to the Kyuubi they did get thrown out of a few stores. But they really didn't let it get to them though. When they got to the Academy they immediately went to their classroom. Naruto quickly went to meet up with Choji and Shikimaru, while Naomi was approached by Sasuke.

"Hey Naomi" said Sasuke.

Naomi immediately turned around and saw supposedly the most handsome guy in class, which she would agree but she doubted she'd ever date him. "Hey Sasuke, how's it going?" she asked

"It's alright, you?" he asked, Sasuke didn't mind actually talking with Naomi, she was really the only girl he knew that took her shinobi training seriously, and she wasn't one of those god damn fan-girls that he has come to despise with a passion. He could actually have a conversation with her without hear about how great of a couple they would be or constantly hearing her shrieking so loud a banshee would be put to shame.

"Great, although I was almost hospitalized by my father's cooking. Could you please get your mom to give him some lessons or at least some of her recipes?" Naomi begged.

"I could try, but I think my little sister is first in line for lessons. She has been begging my mom to teach her how to cook." Sasuke answered.

"How is your sister anyways?" Naomi asked.

"She is doing fine she turned six last month and will be starting the academy soon." Sasuke answered before a chill went up his spine. He then started to frantically look around, he knew what that chill meant. It meant the demon spawns from the deepest levels of Hell are coming, the dreaded fan-girls. "I gotta go, THEY are coming and I need to get the hell out of here." Sasuke ran off and took a seat closest to where Naruto was. Naruto and Sasuke didn't really see eye to eye but Sasuke needed Naruto because he acted as fan-girl repellant.

As the fan-girls walked in the all saw Naomi and immediately glared at her. She was clearly the most popular girl in school and it wasn't because of her status as the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage, no she was the most popular because of two reasons. One she was the biggest eye candy of the female population of the school hands down she had all of the boys going gaga over, but the biggest reason was because Sasuke actually talks to her and it pisses them off to no end.

(With Naruto)

Naruto heard the classroom door open and saw Sasuke's fan club walk in and glare at his sister. Naruto immediately placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head.

"What are you doing?" asked Choji munching on a bag of chips.

"I'm paying my last respects." Naruto answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean?" asked Shikimaru this time.

"What you guys didn't notice, Sasuke's fan club just showed up and my sister was just talking to him." Naruto answered and resumed bowing his head.

Realization just hit them and they just 'oh' and resumed what they were doing before.

(Back to Naomi)

All of the fan-girls walked up to Naomi ready to give her a piece of their mind. "So Naomi what were you and Sasuke talking about?" asked the one leading all of the girls.

"None of your business Rika." sneered Naomi. She hated these fan-girls almost as much as Sasuke but for a different reason. They always assumed that she was trying to hook up with him and would never shut up.

"It is my business because you're trying to get together with my Sasuke-kun, sorry girl but he is already taken." Rika sneered back.

Now they were really getting under her skin, Sasuke was a friend of hers, not her boyfriend. Plus she doesn't even want to date him, but how they talk about Sasuke sickens her. They treat him like a piece of meat, not a person. "You still don't get it, no matter how many times I tell you, I don't want to date Sasuke he is a friend and nothing more. Get that through your thick skull before I beat it into you, besides Sasuke doesn't like any of you." Naomi said trying her best to hold back her anger.

"Pfft, what could a stupid red-headed demon like you do to me?" Rika shot back.

Naomi's eyes widened at that comment and looked back at Rika with so much KI (Killing Intent) flowing from her that everyone in the room could feel it and turned to watch.

(With Naruto)

"Oh now she did it, yup Rika is as good as dead." Naruto said to Choji and Shikimaru.

"What makes you say that?" Choji asked no longer eating any chips after feeling the KI coming off of Naomi.

"Rika just insulted my sister for having red hair and making fun of the fact that she is a Jinchuriki. Insulting just one of those things normally lands someone in the hospital, but insulting both in the same sentence spells death. It's basically the same reaction you get when someone uses the F-word or any variation of it." Naruto explained to Choji.

"Oh, I see what you mean." Choji said bowing his head to pay his last respects.

"Hmph troublesome woman." Shikimaru said.

(Back with Naomi)

"What did you call me?" Naomi said with murder in her voice.

"I said what could a stupid red-headed demon like you do to me, what are you deaf?" Rika mocked while her little support group was slowly backing away.

For the next five minutes all people heard throughout the hallways of the academy was one girl screaming bloody murder, with the mix of bones cracking and a psychotic laugh that would make the Ichibi proud.

Naomi was about to deliver the killing blow but her hand was stopped, caught by Naruto preventing her from finishing off the girl that insulted her. "That's enough Naomi, you won't be able to become a ninja if you kill her right now. Besides I think she learned her lesson." Everyone looked at the bloody, beaten and broken mess in front of them. It was safe to assume that she would be in the ICU a few days.

After everyone thought it was safe to breathe again everyone simultaneously let out a deep breath. They were afraid that if they even breathed during that lynching that they would be next, and everyone has now learned one very important lesson. Don't, for the love of Kami, piss off Namikaze Naomi or you may not live to regret it or want to.

(With Minato)

"Hokage-sama, I have an urgent report from the academy!" said one of the academy teachers.

"What, what is it!" Minato shouted fearing the worst.

"It appears your daughter has hospitalized one of the students because she was called a stupid red-headed demon." the teacher said.

Minato then sweat dropped, "Is that all?" he asked.

"Uh, yes sir what would like to be done about this?" the teacher responded.

Minato just fell back into his chair and face palmed, the teacher could've sworn he heard something about 'her being just like her mother'. "I will talk to the family, and apologize on my daughter's behalf. I will also have her apologize to the family and the other student. I will also pay for any medical fees for the student and discipline my daughter later. However I still want her to take part in the exam." Minato answered.

"Ok, then I will go and inform the family to be expecting you, however the girl was supposed to take the exam as well. What are we going to do about that?" the teacher asked.

"We will wait for her to recover and she will take the exam, if she passes then I will find her a team. If she doesn't then she either drops out or repeats." Minato replied.

(Back at the Academy)

"Alright everyone take your seats and we will begin the test. To pass the test you must successfully demonstrate that you can do a Substitution Jutsu, a Transformation Jutsu and the Clone Jutsu." Iruka said as he came into the class and looked around. He noticed Rika was missing and had heard what happened. He was surprised to see that Naomi was still here after that little stunt but figured the Hokage has other plans for her.

"Alright the first one on the list is Aburame Shino." Iruka called out taking him into the back room and this just kept on going they went alphabetically and people were coming out one by one either with a headband or with tears running down their faces and no headband. "Next up is Namikaze Naomi!" called out Iruka.

Naruto turned to his sister, "Good luck sis." Naruto said.

Naomi gave a thumbs up, "Thanks but keep it for yourself, we both know that you need it more." she said and walked off before Naruto could come back with anything.

(Back in the testing room)

"Good morning Iruka-sensei." Naomi said in a cheerful mood.

"Good morning Naomi, I heard about your little incident before class. I'm amazed they are still allowing you to take this test." Iruka said with a smile on his face, he was glad that Naomi was allowed to take the exam. He had grown close to Naruto and Naomi they were like his little brother and sister.

"I bet my Dad, has something to do with it, and I can guarantee that I'm in for it when we get home. But I have no regrets, she insulted the two things about me that no one should ever insult." Naomi said with smile plastered on her face.

Iruka nodded and suggested they start the test. He began explaining what they were going to do. First they were going to throw a blunt kunai at her and she had to successfully evade it via Substitution Jutsu, then she had to transform into the current Hokage, after that she had to perform the Clone Jutsu and make at least a total of three clones.

She nodded signaling that she understood what was going to happen and that she was ready. One of the exam proctors threw the blunt kunai and she performed a perfect Substitution Jutsu, they then signaled her to perform the next part of the test and she transformed in to her father perfectly. I mean she did have twelve years to memorize what he looks like.

They were now ready for the final test however, "Um excuse me Iruka-sensei, I can't perform the Clone Jutsu very well but I can show you a variation of it if that will still count."

The teachers had a bit of a discussion and came to the agreement that as long as it is some form of the Clone Jutsu then it still counts.

Naomi smiled and nodded telling them that she was starting, she extended her index finger and her middle finger on both hands and crossed the fingers forming the seal we all know and shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" she made five successful clones shocking the teachers that she even knows that technique but she had enough chakra to make five of them and without any difficulty.

"Wow that's very impressive Naomi, that's a Jonin level jutsu. I'm happy to announce that you pass with flying colors." Iruka said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei!" Naomi shouted and accepted her headband and tied it around her neck. She then gave Iruka a hug before she bolted out of the door.

Naomi ran up to her brother to show off her new headband. Naruto congratulated her on her passing, now all he had to do was pass and they were official ninja. Naruto was called in next.

"Hey Iruka-sensei I see you passed my sister." Naruto said as he walked in.

"Yes I did, do you think that you will pass." Iruka teased.

"Pfft, if you passed my sister then I already know I'm going to pass." Naruto said bringing his hands behind his head.

Alright then let's get you started. Iruka explained the same thing to him and Naruto asked about the clone thing before they started the test and they said that is fine. Naruto performed the Substitution Jutsu perfectly and now it was time for the Transformation Jutsu. Naruto instantly transformed into the Yondaime Hokage but he did something a little different. He transformed into his father but only wearing his white boxers with the Uzumaki spiral pattern all over them making them look like polka-dots.

Naruto released the jutsu and started rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. While the exam proctors were struggling to resist but were also shocked at what Naruto pulled. The exam stated that he had to transform into the current Hokage but doesn't mention the state of dress the Kage must be in. One of the proctors finally found his voice, "You little brat, how dare you insult the Hokage like that."

Naruto wiped away the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard and then retorted, "You forget that the current Hokage is my father and I have the Kami given right to prank him however I please."

Somewhere in a certain Kage office, a man shuttered and that only happens when his son has pranked him, "Oh for Kami sake what did Naruto do now to embarrass me."

The exam proctors really couldn't argue with that statement, however the one that yelled at Naruto was tempted to fail him for that little stunt. But he still transformed into the Hokage like the test asked him too. So he was forced to pass him on his Transformation Jutsu.

"Alright Naruto just the Clone Jutsu, and please no pranks." Iruka pleaded with the blond.

Naruto put on a fake sad face, "Aw man Iruka-sensei you're no fun. Oh well." Naruto then formed the all familiar hand sign and gave a bit of a devious smirk. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and just about fifty Naruto's filled the room and all asked at the same time, "So did I pass the Clone Jutsu test?"

Iruka was only surprised by the amount of chakra the boy had at his disposal. He really wasn't all that surprised that he knew it since his sister knew it and his father knows it so their father must've taught them the jutsu. Naruto dispelled the jutsu and all but one Naruto remained. Iruka just smiled and handed Naruto a headband, "Congratulations Naruto you pass."

Naruto was now jumping for joy and he put the headband on and gave Iruka a hug before he bolted out of the room and also showed off his new headband. The two twins gave each other a high five and ran out of the academy to meet up with their father to celebrate finally becoming Ninja.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. **By the way before you all of you ask why Mikoto is alive and now has a daughter I will explain it to you. First I felt like doing so, second in this story before the Uchiha Massacre Sasuke's father left Mikoto with a child and this is one reason why he didn't kill her, the other reason is that she had no knowledge of the coup the Uchiha were staging. So that is why she is alive and why Sasuke is an older brother.** Please Read and Review


	3. The New Team

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means Biju talking**

_**Bold and Italics means Biju thoughts**_

Underlined means jutsu

* * *

Sitting at the most popular ramen stand in all of Konoha is the Yondaime Hokage and his son and daughter. They are celebrating the fact that both Naruto and Naomi passed the Genin test with flying colors. While this celebration is going on Minato is being put to shame by how much either his son or daughter is ramen and at a speed that outclasses his Hirashin Jutsu.

"Hey dad, who's going to be on my team?" asked and overexcited Naruto that actually took the time of day to stop inhaling his ramen to ask the question.

"Sorry squirt but I can't tell you. You're going to have to wait for your teachers to tell you tomorrow just like everyone else." Minato replied with a grin.

"Aw man dad, but I want to know now." Naruto whined.

"Can it Naruto, you only have to wait one night to find out who is going to be on your team and who your sensei is. Are seriously telling me you can't wait one night?" Naomi joked, but also did it to shut her brother up.

"But I want to get my first ninja assignment and start learning some awesome jutsu. Oh by the way dad, could you teach me the Rasengan that you invented?" Naruto practically begged.

"Sure but first you need to refine your chakra control and learn a few more jutsu before you're ready for me to teach you the Rasengan." Minato answered with a smile on his face looking forward to that day.

"Yosh! Then get ready to teach me that jutsu because I will be coming to you to teach it to me before the end of the year. Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted before diving back into his ramen.

"_He still has that verbal tick, well Kushina your wish for our children to be born without your verbal tick is half granted." _Minato thought to himself.

(The Next Morning at the Academy)

Naruto was sitting impatiently in his seat, actually his actions hardly classify as sitting. "Naruto sit still will ya, I know you're excited about our team assignments but seriously control yourself." Naomi scolded her brother.

"I can't help it, I really want to find out who's on my team." Naruto said trying his hardest to contain himself, but sadly without much success.

After a few more minutes, eons in Naruto's case, Iruka finally stepped into the classroom ready to announce the team assignments. "Before I announce which team you all belong to I just wish to say congratulations on passing this test and that I'm incredibly proud of all of you, now team one will be…" Iruka said as he began to list off names.

"This is it, we're finally going to know who's on our teams. Are you as excited as I am Naomi?" Naruto asked looking like he's about to explode from anticipation.

"Yeah I am, but I'm just doing a better job of containing myself then you are." Naomi said mocking her brother's impatience.

"Team seven will be comprised of Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naomi, and Namikaze Naruto." Iruka said as Naomi and Naruto's faces met with their desks. They truly didn't want to be on the same team as the other since they get enough of each other every day. What was their father thinking?

Sasuke didn't know what to feel about his teammates, he's relieved that girl on his team is Naomi and not one of his fan-girls. But Naruto he feels indifferent towards, on the plus side he'll help keep those real demons away from him without even realizing it but on the down side it's Naruto and the two of them don't always see eye to eye. So he did what he always does, act like he doesn't really care.

"Team eight will be Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Team nine will be Haruno Sakura, Shinjo Remi, and Sai. Team ten will be Akamichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru." Iruka finished. After that the Jonin sensei's responsible for their respectable teams told them to follow them. However the new Team Seven was still stuck in the class room with Naomi's and Naruto's faces planted firmly on top of their desks.

"This can't be happening, what was dad thinking putting the two of us on the same team?" Naomi thought out loud.

"I don't know but we're stuck with it now." Naruto replied.

"Hn, I'm surprised you two didn't want to be on the same team. But I'm more concerned about who our sensei is." Sasuke said.

"Well my guess is Hatake Kakashi. If not then I don't have a clue." Naomi said picking her head off of the desk.

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke asked.

"Kakashi is always late to everything, probably the only exceptions to that is weddings and funerals. I give him about two more hours." Naruto answered for his sister as he also picked his head off of the desk.

(Two Hours Later)

The door to the classroom finally opened and in walked a silver haired cyclops wearing a mask, only to find one annoyed looking Uchiha, one pissed of red haired Namikaze and one sleeping Naruto.

"Yo" was all Kakashi said and the only response he got was, "YOU'RE LATE!" from and angry Naomi.

"Good afternoon to you as well Naomi, now wake your brother up and meet me on the roof of the school." Kakashi said before he walked right back out of the room.

(On the Roof)

Kakashi leaned up against the railing of the school while his team was sitting on some of the stairs. Naomi was busy glaring at her new sensei, Sasuke was busy looking impassive as ever and Naruto was busy rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Well then why don't we go around and introduce ourselves, just tell us your name, goals, likes, dislikes and hobbies." Kakashi said.

"Why don't you go first sensei." Naruto said still half asleep.

"Alright then, my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes are none of your business, my dislikes I don't feel like sharing, goals don't really have any, and hobbies never really thought about it. Ok now it's your turn."

"_So the only thing we got out of that was his name, all though these two already know him."_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Wow Kakashi-sensei, what a great first impression you must make on any women especially with all of that perverted smut you read." Naomi said in a sarcastic tone. "Anyways my name is Namikaze Naomi, my likes are ramen and training to become a stronger kunoichi. I hate all of the fan-girls that think I'm trying to hook up with Sasuke and never shut up. My hobbies include reading, training and taking walks around the village. And my goal is to become a strong kunoichi just like my mother was."

"Ok, and Naomi those books aren't smut. They are masterpieces." Kakashi said only receiving a deadpan from Naomi. "Ok next one."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like to train and my younger sister, I hate a certain man and all of those fan-girls that never leave me alone. My hobbies include mostly training, and I wouldn't say I have goals but more like duties that I must fulfill. One of them is taking revenge for my clan against a certain man and protecting my mother and younger sister. I also need to help restore my clan to its former self."

"Alright, last one." Kakashi said.

"Yosh, my name is Namikaze Naruto. I like to eat ramen and train with my dad, I dislike those who unfairly judge others based on rumors or appearances and my dad's cooking. My hobbies include trying new and different types of ramen and training with my dad. My goal is to become the greatest Hokage this village has ever seen. Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted pumping his fist into the air.

"Alright, now that I think we all have a better understanding of one another. Meet me tomorrow at training ground seven at 8:00 am. Your real Genin exams will be held there and you better skip breakfast otherwise you won't be able to hold it down." Kakashi said before disappearing.

Naomi leaned over and whispered to Sasuke, "Show up around 9:30 and eat breakfast." Sasuke just nodded and they all went their separate ways. Naruto headed towards Ichiraku, Sasuke went home in order to train and Naomi headed to the hospital. She had some apologizing to do there.

(Later that night at Barbe-Q)

"So who's on your teams?" Minato asked as he picked up a piece of meat.

Both Naruto and Naomi pointed each other and said in unison, "Her/him and Sasuke."

"Really you both ended up on the same team?" Minato asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, you ought to know after all you're the one that assigned them." Naomi replied.

"Not this year actually, the academy approached me last year saying that they request assigning the teams. After all they are the ones teaching you kids so they would be the ones to put together the teams with the best balance. I only get the finalized forms when a team passes the true Genin exam." Minato explained with the twins nodding their heads in understanding.

"So dad what are the true Genin exams?" Naruto asked hoping to get some useful information about them to ensure his team passes.

"Sorry Naruto but I can't tell you. It's one of the rules behind the test, parents aren't allowed to tell their kids what the test is about however if you fail the test then you go back to the academy." Minato said earning him looks of panic from Naruto and shock from Naomi.

"They can actually send us back?" Naomi asked in disbelief. Minato just nodded.

"This means if you don't want to go back to the academy then you need to take this exam very seriously." Minato said with a serious look on his face. He didn't want his kids to go back to the academy so he was really trying to motivate them to pass.

"Don't worry Naomi, we'll pass for sure. After all you and I already make a great team when we work together." Naruto said, unbeknownst to him Minato had a smile of pride stretched across his face.

(Training Ground 7 - 9:30 am)

Team 7 was sitting there waiting for their incredibly tardy sensei, "I knew he was going to be late. Thank Kami that we all decided to be late as well." Naomi said.

"No kidding, by the way 'teme' don't screw this up for us. If we fail this exam then we go back to the academy." Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyebrow just twitched, "I should be the one saying that to you 'dobe'." Sasuke retorted.

"Alright that's enough you two, I don't need you two beating the crap out of one another when we still have the exam to take. If you still feel like smacking each other senseless then do it after the exam." Naomi said getting in between the two Genin that just about at each other's throats.

"Well this is interesting." said a voice in tree above them. They all turned to see Kakashi sitting there reading one of his books, "Yo" was all he said.

"YOU'RE LATE!" shouted the Namikaze twins pointing at him.

"Eh-he well you see there was this old lady that needed my help and…" Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head before being cut off by the twins again, "Save it!" they both said in unison.

"Well then let's get this exam started." Kakashi said as he took out a pair of bells. "You have until noon to get these bells from me. Use any means necessary to get them and come at me with the intent to kill, if you fail to get the bells from me than you get sent back to the academy." he finished explaining as he hitched them to his belt. "Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, sensei there are only two bells and three of us which means that one of us no matter what is going back to the academy right?" Naomi asked.

"Correct." Kakashi said, "Do you guys have any more questions?" seeing none Kakashi gave them the signal to begin and they all scattered except for an orange clad figure.

"Come on I can take you all by myself Kakashi-sensei." Naruto shouted with arms crossed over his chest.

In the trees surrounding the training field was Naomi, "_Baka"_ she thought when all of a sudden she heard in her mind, "_Who's a baka, that's one of my clones down there. Did you honestly think that I believe I stand any chance against Kakashi-sensei by myself?"_ asked Naruto through their connection as Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, one of the bonuses of both being hosts to the same biju.

"_I'm impressed Naruto, you're actually using your head. I guess there really is a first time for everything."_ Naomi mocked through their telepathic connection, and all she heard was 'yeah laugh it up'. Naomi decided to leave her spot since Naruto has Kakashi distracted with a clone in order find Sasuke to tell him the true meaning of this test.

However Sasuke was cursing his luck having a complete idiot on his team and felt that he was going to have to pick up Naruto's slack. He was busy watching Naruto's clone fight Kakashi but to no avail and he was about ready to attack Kakashi when he all of a sudden felt someone approaching him from behind. He looked back to see Naomi land on a tree branch right behind him.

"Your brother is a moron, I can't believe he thinks he can take a Jonin all by himself." Sasuke said as he turned his attention back to the fight.

"That isn't Naruto down there, it's one of his clones." Naomi said getting Sasuke to turn back to her. "It's true I just talked with him and he knows that he can't Kakashi by himself. But never mind that I came here to tell you the true purpose of this test."

"True purpose, you mean this is all a ruse?" Sasuke asked getting a nod out of Naomi.

"The purpose of this whole test is to see if we can work as a team. Think about it, when you walk through the village you always see Genin teams in groups of three plus their Jonin sensei. He is trying to trick us into working against each other with the thought of if I don't get a bell then I go back to the academy." Naomi explained to her teammate.

This was all starting to make sense to him, after all a ninja must be able to see through deception. "Alright, but where is your brother we need to come up with a plan?"

"Don't worry about that, he and I can talk telepathically thanks to the fox. However I'm sending one of my clones to help his clone." As soon as she said that she made one Shadow Clone and it went off to help the Naruto clone.

"Wow, talk about a handy ability." Sasuke said, he was impressed, he turned back to watch the fight but once Naomi's clone got into the fight Kakashi stepped up his game and got behind the Naruto clone. He held his hand in the Tora position and said, "Konoha Secret Technique: 1000 Years of Pain!" and he rammed his fingers up the clones ass and sent him flying. The rest of the members of Team Seven just sweat dropped and wondered how was that possible.

The clone was clutching his violated ass before disappearing in a cloud of smoke causing Kakashi to be surprised that he has been fighting a Shadow Clone this entire time. But he had no time to think because he was then assaulted by the Naomi clone which Kakashi made short work of believing it to be a clone as well.

"Well that was short lived." Sasuke said as he continued to read the situation then an idea popped into his head. "Naomi, do you or the dobe have any other jutsu that I don't know about?"

"Well, Naruto does have some low level fuinjutsu under his belt and I know a couple of genjutsu. Why you got a plan?" Naomi asked.

Fuinjutsu, that one really surprised Sasuke, "What can he do with them?" he asked.

"He can do some storage seals, a barrier seal and a weak restraining seal." Naomi answered.

"A restraining seal, how long does he need to prepare it?"

"Hang on let me ask?" she replied, "_Naruto, Sasuke has a plan but he needs to know how long you need to prepare your restraining seal?"_ Naomi asked through their connection.

"_About five minutes."_ Naruto responded immediately.

"He says about five minutes, so what's your plan?" Naomi asked.

"Ok here's the plan, you and I are going to go down there and buy Naruto all the time he needs to prepare this seal but we also need Kakashi to think that Naruto is fighting with us so can you place him under a genjutsu to make him think and feel Naruto as if he was actually in the fight?" Sasuke asked just to make sure he has covered all bases.

"That really shouldn't be a problem, the only thing is that he can't see me activate the jutsu otherwise he'll know that we are up to something." Naomi replied.

Sasuke nodded, "Fair enough I'll get his attention then you place him in a genjutsu so he will think Naruto is there as well. When the dobe is finished preparing his seal he needs to use it to restrain Kakashi, even if it is just for a few seconds so we can grab the bells."

Naomi thought it over and she had to admit that it could work, "Alright I'll relay the plan to Naruto." and as soon as she finished she gave Sasuke a nod telling him that Naruto is preparing the seal right now. Sasuke nodded at this and unleashed a barrage of shuriken at Kakashi and successfully got his attention.

Kakashi dodged the shuriken and looked to see Sasuke coming right at him. It wasn't long after that he saw Naomi and Naruto approach him from behind. Sasuke threw a couple more shuriken and Naomi and Naruto did the same. All of the shuriken hit but ended up lodged in a log. Kakashi had managed to pull a Substitution Jutsu on them.

They all began to look around for Kakashi only for Sasuke to be dragged into the ground. "Sasuke!" Naomi shouted as Naruto ran to attack Kakashi. Naomi ran to Sasuke to help him out of the whole. However he was enjoying watching Kakashi fight nothing but air.

Naomi managed to pull Sasuke out of the hole and Sasuke then went through a few hand signs and ended on the Tora seal. "Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted and large fireball made its way towards Kakashi.

"_A fire jutsu and he is only a Genin, that's impressive."_ thought Kakashi as he evaded the fire ball but it passed right through Naruto. This caught Kakashi's attention and he soon realized that he was under the effects of a genjutsu. He quickly made the Hitsuji seal and shouted "Kai!" releasing the effects of the genjutsu and realized that Naruto isn't there.

"_Damn he noticed the genjutsu and we still needed two more minutes."_ Sasuke thought as he and Naomi prepared for round two.

"Alright you two where is Naruto?" Kakashi asked trying to find any hint of the orange clad knucklehead.

"I don't know maybe he decided to quit this test and went to get some ramen." Naomi retorted with a smirk.

"You know I would actually believe that if reaching his future goal didn't depend on this test." Kakashi said with a chuckle. While Kakashi was trying to figure out where Naruto was Sasuke was mentally applauding Naomi for trying to buy more time through words alone. However they were running out of time as it was almost noon. "_Come on dobe hurry up with that damn seal."_

He soon realized that Kakashi was no longer playing along and Sasuke quickly charged the silver haired Jonin. He came around with a right round house kick but that was blocked by Kakashi with ease. While still in midair Sasuke twisted his body so he facing the ground and came down the high left kick but it was also blocked. However Sasuke had a grin on his face and went through a couple of hand signs, "Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!" he launched it a point blank range. But thanks to Kakashi's superior speed he managed to not get fried to a crisp but still didn't escape completely unscathed.

"Impressive combination there Sasuke, had it been anyone else then you would've had them." Kakashi said as he inspected his right arm. Thanks to his outfit his arm was only slightly burned as his outfit took most of the damage.

The five minutes are up and Naruto was almost ready, he had the seal all drawn up and now he had to transfer it to his hand. Naruto went through ten hand signs and ended on the Tora seal, "Fuinjutsu: Seal Transfer Jutsu." Naruto said as the seal shrunk and was imprinted on his hand for a one time use. He then contacted his sister, "_Naomi tell Sasuke that I'm ready and that all I need is for him to create an opening and once I activate the jutsu you must be at least twenty feet away from Kakashi-sensei otherwise he'll be trapped in the jutsu."_

"_Got it."_ Naomi responded and made her way over to Sasuke and passed on Naruto's message quiet enough so that Kakashi couldn't hear them. Sasuke nodded and both him and Naomi charged Kakashi. They made sure to keep Kakashi's attention on them with his back facing Naruto. Naruto charged Kakashi from behind and began to go through thirteen hand signs and ended on the Mi seal Naruto then jumped to close the distance. Naomi and Sasuke noticed and jumped back, as soon as Kakashi saw them jump back he turned around to Naruto coming right at him. Kakashi dropped into a defensive stance. Big mistake.

"Fuinjutsu: Glyph of Paralysis!" Naruto shouted and slammed his hand on the ground. As soon as he did the seal on his hand transferred to the ground and expanding to twenty feet in diameter with Naruto outside the seal. Once Kakashi was encircled he found that he couldn't move.

"_What the I can't move." _Kakashi thought and then analyzed the situation very quickly, "_I get it, it's a restraining seal one that paralyzes anyone in it except the caster. I'm thoroughly impressed, one of them can use a fire jutsu, another one can cast a decent genjutsu and the last one can use fuinjutsu. However they are too late."_ As soon as Kakashi finished that thought the alarm clock rang signaling the end of the exam.

Naruto cursed as he heard the alarm clock, they were so close. Naruto then made the Tora seal and said, "Kai!" releasing Kakashi from the seal. They all gathered around Kakashi waiting to hear the verdict.

"I must say I'm impressed you are all skilled for your age. Although you have failed to get the bells from me I'm happy to say that you have passed the test." Kakashi said with a smile on his face but you couldn't tell since his mask covered his face.

"What we really passed, but I thought if we didn't get the bells then we failed the test." Naruto said. Sasuke and Naomi weren't surprised that they passed, they were surprised that Naruto didn't figure out the true purpose of this test, and yet he is still studious enough to know fuinjutsu.

"It's true that I said that, however a ninja must be able to see through deception. The true purpose of this test was to see if you can work together as a team. And you have proven that, and I will admit had you just had one more minute you would've had those bells. So I'm proud to say the Team Seven starts its first mission tomorrow." Kakashi said and Naruto was ecstatic, he was now a full-fledged ninja of Konoha and one step closer to achieving his dream.

* * *

Well what did you guys think, and just in case your wondering why Naruto knows fuinjutsu right now is because of two reasons, one his father is a seal master and is alive to teach him and second he is a part Uzumaki, fuinjutsu runs through his veins. Also about Sakura's team, her sensei is Yamato and Sai is her teammate. The other one is just a random character that I came up with to just fill the spot, so Remi has no importance. As for why Sai isn't in ROOT, that will be explained in a later chapter. So there is going to be the rookie 12 and Konoha 15 ok. Please don't forget to leave a comment.


	4. Enter the Three Demons

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Italics means thoughts or telepathic communication_

**Bold means Summon Boss/Biju talking**

**_Bold and Italics means Summon Boss/Biju thought_**

Underline means Jutsu

* * *

It has been one month since Team Seven passed the true Genin Exams and became full-fledged ninja of Konoha. Their daily schedule consists of training that starts at 8:00 A.M. However their tardy sensei doesn't bother coming around until about 10. At noon they break for lunch for about an hour and then meet up the Hokage tower where they receive their missions for the day.

During the first two weeks their training consisted of team building exercises, which really drove on the nerves of all three Genin. During the third week they were working on the tree climbing exercise which they all got down by the end of the week. During the fourth week Kakashi was surprised to find that all of his Genin knew their first chakra Nature.

Sasuke wasn't that big of a surprise since he had seen him use a fire jutsu during the true Genin Exams. He was surprised however to learn that Naruto's main Element was Wind and Naomi's was Fire. He questioned them and learned that it was thanks to their father that they knew their first nature, so they spent that week learning elemental jutsu and strengthening their natures.

As for the missions, well they were a disappointment. The missions they received were D-Rank missions or in other words chores. Yes, chores nothing ninja related. That is what their first month as Genin consisted of.

(In the forest of one of Konoha's parks)

"How far are you from the target?" asked a man over a radio.

"Five meters." answer a young feminine voice.

"Is everyone in position?" asked the man again.

"Yes." answered the same feminine voice.

"Yeah." answered young male voice that sounded really bored.

"I'm in position but I swear sensei you better start getting us better missions after this." answered a second male voice that sounded like he wanted to strangle someone.

"Alright…GO!" commanded the first voice.

The next thing that was heard on the radio was "I GOT…OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW…DAMN CAT!" shouted the second male voice.

"This is Sasuke, target confirmed…missing cat 'Tora' captured."

"Good work team mission accomplished." Kakashi responded.

"I HATE THIS DAMN CAT. THIS THING ISN'T A CAT IT'S A FUCKING DEMON!" shouted Naruto.

"NARUTO STOP SHOUTING INTO THE RADIO, YOU'RE GOING TO MAKES US DEAF YOU MORON!" shouted an equally as loud Naomi.

(Back at the Hokage tower in the mission hall)

The cat Tora, or should I say demon, has been returned to its owner, the Fire Daimyo's wife who was busy cuddling or strangling, depending on how looked at it, the cat.

_"Yeah that's right, suffer you stupid cat."_ thought a completely scratched up blond Namikaze.

In the mean time the Hokage looked upon the cat and held no remorse for it. In Konoha it is considered a rite of passage for all Genin to go out and capture the Fire Daimyo wife's cat. Since all of that cat's ancestors have been subjected to the same torture so they all try and escape from their 'warden', and all Genin teams eventually have to go out and catch the cat. It is known as the most hated mission in all of Konoha.

"Well now that you have completed the mission your team is done for the day, you are dismissed. Naruto and Naomi I'll see you at home." said Minato.

"Ok we'll see you later dad." Naomi said just before her and her team left the building.

(Outside the Hokage Tower)

The Namikaze twins were on their way home to the Namikaze estate talking about what they were going to do once they got home.

"Hey Naomi when we get home I think we should have a chat with the furball." Naruto said to his sister.

"Why?" asked Naomi with confusion written on her face, "You know that he hates us and we can never have a proper conversation with him."

"I know, but maybe we've been approaching him wrong. I mean we have kinda gone up to him and demanded that he gives us his power so we could learn how to control it, but what if we tried to get to know him a little bit. I'm sure under all that fur and hatred is someone looking for a friend." Naruto answered.

"Well I guess it's worth a shot." Naomi said as she adopted a thoughtful pose.

"Ok, oh hey look were home let's get to the training field in the back." Naruto said as he raced into the house.

Naomi quickly followed after her brother and met him out in the training field in the back. He was already sitting in a meditative position ready to make the journey to their shared mindscape. Naomi sat down across from him and closed her eyes.

(In their mindscape)

They arrived into their mindscape and looked around. What they saw was that they were standing sewer with ankle high water and behind them was a red cage door with piece of paper with the kanji for seal written on it.

"You know this place is depressing, we should probably do some renovations." stated Naruto.

"Your right, we should." Naomi responded.

**"What are you two doing here?"** asked a deep menacing voice from behind the cage.

Both twins turned around to see a giant reddish-orange fox with nine tails starring at them with deep crimson eyes.

"Hey Kyuubi, how've you been." Naruto started off with a carefree attitude.

**"Trapped, no thanks to that no good father of yours."** the Kyuubi shot back with hatred saturating his words.

"Hey look we understand that you hate our father for stripping you of your freedom just as soon as you escaped from our mother, but you don't have to take it out on us." Naomi shot back with a glare.

**"Why shouldn't I, you are his children and I have no one else here to take it out on."** the Kyuubi retorted.

"That's enough you two." Naruto said trying to stop Naomi from arguing with the incredibly powerful fox. "Listen Kyuubi, we didn't come here to argue with you. We came here to just talk with you."

**"Why would want to talk with me, you two are only interested in controlling my powers?"** the Kyuubi asked wondering what they were up to.

"That would be true if we hadn't realized something." Naruto said cryptically.

**"Oh and what is that you pathetic humans realized?"** the Kyuubi asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"We realized that you shouldn't be treated as some tool that is at our disposal, but as another living intelligent being and should be treated with respect." Naomi answered this time.

This definitely got a reaction out of the giant fox. Never before had he heard those words come from the mouth of a human. However he was still suspicious of their intentions. **"Oh really, well I must say that I'm surprised that you think that. You two are the first humans to ever say that to me."** the fox said with sincerity.

"Listen Kyuubi, we would actually like to be your friends if you would allow us. So why don't we start over?" Naruto asked with nothing but sincerity. However the Kyuubi wasn't so easily trusting.

**"Well gaki, I must say that I am impressed that you want to try and make friends with me. However I'm not so easily trusting so how this can start over but only if you guarantee my freedom when you and your sister eventually die as well as let me have access to your senses, since it's so boring having no contact with the outside world, and I'll do whatever is in my power to keep you two alive for as long as possible. Do we have an agreement?"** the giant fox said.

"How do we know that you will keep up your end of the bargain?" Naomi asked with suspicion.

The fox flared his chakra and a giant piece of paper appeared that said 'contract'. **"All three of us will sign this contract, and if either of us tries to break this contract then the offender will die, so do we have an agreement?"** the fox asked again.

"Hmm, add to the agreement that upon your release that you aren't to harm this village or any of our loved ones unless directly attacked and are acting on self defense." Naruto said in order to protect the village from the Kyuubi incase upon his release he felt like destroying the village.

**"Fair enough, if we are all in agreement then sign the contract."** the Kyuubi said as the contract modified itself. Naruto and Naomi looked it over for any loopholes and to make sure it had everything. Satisfied that no loopholes could be found and the contract had everything they both signed it and watched as a third name appeared on the contract. The name read 'Kurama'.

"Who is Kurama?" asked Naruto.

**"That would be me, you honestly didn't think that all of us biju just went by what you humans called us right?"** Kurama said to the Namikaze twins with a chuckle.

"I guess we never thought about that?" Naomi said with a sheepish look on her face.

"Yeah well it's good that we're all finally getting along, hey Kurama thanks for letting us try and make things right. I know we're all going to be great friends." Naruto said with a smile stretching across his face. Kurama just nodded his head in acknowledgement, although he would never say it out loud he to thought the same thing as the blond haired Namikaze.

"Well Kurama, like my brother said it was great patching things over with you but Naruto and I need to get going. I desperately need a shower after all of that running around chasing that demon cat." Naomi said.

**"Demon cat? What do you mean you were chasing around a demon cat Matatabi is usually the one chasing people around."** Kurama said in confusion.

"Who's Matatabi?" Naruto asked.

**"She's the Nibi."** Kurama answered.

"Oh, no we weren't chasing the Nibi around. We were chasing the Fire Daimyo wife's cat around. That cat hates its owner and tries to run away at every opportunity. It's the biggest pain in the ass this village has ever seen, even more so than my brother over here." Naomi said pointing nonchalantly to Naruto getting a 'hey' from him and a laugh from Kurama.

**"Wow I didn't think that was possible."** Kurama teased receiving a shout of protest from Naruto as well.

"Well in any case see you around Kurama." Naomi said as she left the mindscape.

"Yeah, Kurama talk to ya later." Naruto said as left as well.

(The Namikaze estate training field)

Both of the Namikaze twins stood up and stretched as for they have been sitting there for a couple of hours. Time seems to go by much faster while inside their mindscape. They both walk into the house to find their father slaving over the kitchen stove. Both of the twins look at each other with fear in both of their eyes.

"Oh man dad's cooking again, should I call the hospital and tell them to prepare rooms for us?" Naruto asked in a dead serious tone. Yes he was dead serious.

"No I think Mikoto-san gave him a few recipes to follow. Let's give him a chance this time before we warn the hospital that we might be coming with food poisoning, again." Naomi said trying very hard to stick up for her father.

"That still doesn't instill much confidence Naomi. I think I'm going to call anyways just in case." Naruto said as Naomi gave a defeated sigh, she knew Naruto was right. It doesn't matter what he does he still for some unknown reason can't cook to save his life.

As Naruto went off to make the call to the Hospital to inform them that they could be arriving in a couple of hours, Naomi went upstairs to get a shower to relieve all of the stress from the day's activities. As soon as she finished her shower and got dressed the moment of truth had arrived, Minato called them for dinner.

Both Naruto and Naomi took their time to get to the meal. When they got there they first closely inspected to make sure nothing was still alive and were pleased with the results. The two exchanged glances pleading with the other one to be brave enough to take the first bite. Eventually Naruto gave in knowing he had the stronger stomach. He picked up his chopsticks and picked up a piece of pork and he gulped but then took the bite. He slowly chewed it and finally swallowed it.

"Well," his father asked in an exaggerated tone, "how is it?"

"It's…far from gourmet, but I think I'll be fine." Naruto said while releasing a breath of relief. That breath of relief was also shared by Naomi knowing that it was safe to eat. The three of them continued with their dinner in silence until Minato asked a question.

"So what were you guys discussing with the fox this time?"

Naomi was the one who answered, "We decided that instead of treating the fox as a tool for our benefit that he should be treated as a living intellectual being that should be respected." Minato was surprised by this, I mean he personally saw what the fox did to the village twelve years ago and his two children wanted to befriend the demon.

"So how did it go?" Minato asked anxiously.

"Great, we befriended Kurama and he decided to help us in exchange for his freedom upon our inevitable death." Naruto said with a smile.

_"Kurama, I didn't know the fox had a name but now that I think about it, it makes sense. But what is this about an agreement?"_ Minato thought and then asked, "What's this about an agreement and how do you know he will keep up his end of the bargain?"

"We signed a contract and if anyone breaks the terms of that contract then they will die." Naruto said nonchalantly. It's not like the terms were unreasonable.

"And what exactly were those terms?" Minato asked in a dark protective voice. He didn't trust the Kyuubi and he wanted to know what those terms were.

"In exchange for his freedom once we die and access to our senses, he will do his best to keep us alive for as long as possible. And upon his freedom he isn't to attack this village or our loved ones unless directly attacked first and is acting out of self defense." Naomi answered in a clear and serious manner.

Minato thought those terms over and thought that they were acceptable, but now he need to warn his kids about something. "If those are the terms then they are fine by me, however since you are now on so called 'good-terms' with the Kyuubi let me warn you. Keep this a close guarded secret, if word of this gets out many people in the village will try and take advantage of you two so be careful. This is now a double S-Rank secret, understood." he said not in the voice of a father but that of the leader of the village which both Naruto and Naomi have been able to distinguish and knew there was no arguing with him.

"Yes sir." they both said simultaneously. With that done the three of them continued their meal and eventually called it a night.

(The Next Day in the Mission Hall)

"Team Seven, we have a couple of mission available for you. You could babysit a council member's grandkids, clean up the trash in the river…or you could go and capture Tora again since he just escaped." Minato said.

"NO!" shouted both Naruto and Naomi surprising Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Come on dad we've been doing these Kami forsaken chores for a whole month now, we want a real mission." Naruto complained.

Minato thought about it for a minute and then said, "Kakashi what are your thoughts on this?"

"Well sensei, I'd say they're ready for a C-Rank. After all two of them are your kids and we have an Uchiha with us." Kakashi said in order to show that he isn't playing favorites. This naturally slightly inflated Sasuke's ego and the Namikaze twins were silently thanking their cyclops of a teacher for agreeing with them.

"Alright then, I will give you a simple C-Rank escort mission. Send in the client." Minato ordered and in about a minute a drunken middle-aged man with a beard came in.

"So these are supposed to be my bodyguards, hey you short one with the stupid looking face are you even a ninja?" asked the drunk.

"Ha who's the short one with the stupid looking face?" Naruto asked until he realized that both Sasuke and his sister were slightly taller than him. It took both Naomi and Sasuke to keep the blond from murdering the client.

"Tazuna-san these four will do just fine. Two of them are my children and the Jonin is my student. You are in safe hands." Minato said which quickly sent any doubt he had about the four out the window.

"Well I apologize for insulting you, and as you heard my name is Tazuna the super bridge builder of the Wave country." Tazuna said.

"Well then my name is Hatake Kakashi and this is my team Namikaze Naomi, Namikaze Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi said and pointed to each of the genin respectably as he introduced them. He then turned to his team, "Go home and pack for a couple of weeks and meet me at the Eastern Gate in one hour, dismissed." With that said all three genin went home and packed everything they needed.

(Konoha East Gate)

"Hey dobe where is all of your stuff?" Sasuke asked when he say Naruto walk up with what looks like nothing packed.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and patted one of the scrolls resting in one of his belt's holsters, "Well 'teme' fuinjutsu can very useful when it comes down to packing. Everything I need is in this hear scroll. Maybe you should think about looking into some yourself." he answered in smug tone just to annoy the Uchiha.

Sasuke got a tick on his forehead and glared daggers at the blond Namikaze. "That's enough you two, seriously can't you guys go one day without fighting?" asked Naomi in an exasperated sigh.

"No!" was the response from both of them.

"Well at least you both agree on something." she replied in a sarcastic tone.

As the two males of the team continued their glaring contest Kakashi and Tazuna showed up, "Well looks everyone here is ready so let's get going." Kakashi said breaking Naruto and Sasuke from their pointless contest.

As they traveled Kakashi told the genin about the ninja ranking system as well as the five Kage that basically rule over the ninja world. After a few days into their journey the team was walking down the road when they walked past a puddle, all three genin as well as Kakashi took note of the puddle and were immediately on guard.

Not a minute later two Kiri ninja attack ripped Kakashi to shreds with a chain that was connected to each of the other's claws. "One down." said one of them.

"Three down." said the second as they charged the Namikaze twins only to find out that both of them were shadow clones. The both of them were then kicked in the opposite side of the head that smashed their heads together by the real twins. While they were still dazed Sasuke threw a kunai and shuriken that pinned their chain to a tree and it wouldn't come loose. They soon got themselves back together and disconnected their chains and went after Tazuna. But before they could get close enough to kill him they were knocked out by Kakashi.

Tazuna let out a breath that he didn't even know that he was holding while Kakashi was busy congratulating his team for their team work and quick thinking. He then asked Naruto to use a seal to restrain them. Shortly after they began to wake up only to find themselves completely immobile and at the mercy of the Konoha ninja.

"Ugh…how did you know?" asked the first Kiri ninja.

It was Naomi that answered him, "A puddle in the middle of the road when it hasn't rained in days is what gave you guys away."

"Very good Naomi, I assume the rest of you noticed as well?" Kakashi asked the rest of his team and received a nod from both boys.

"Who are these guys sensei?" Naruto asked.

"They are Chunin from Kirigakure; they are called the Demon Brothers of Kiri." Kakashi answered.

"So why did they attack us?" This time Sasuke asked.

"We weren't their target, am I right Tazuna." Kakashi said eyeing Tazuna with a knowing glance, "You only requested protection from thieves and bandits. You never said there would be ninja after you. This is exactly what happens when we aren't given all of the information. I understand that you must have your reasons but know had you given us all of the information then this would've been a B-Rank mission or possibly an A-Rank and because of that we are inclined to drop this mission."

"Please wait, I understand that you're upset but my country doesn't have the funds to pay for the expenses of an A-Rank mission. You see for some time now our country is being ruled by a business tyrant by the name of Gato. He has created a monopoly on our shipping industry and is using it for his drug dealing. The whole country of is so broke that not even the Daimyo has any money. I'm currently heading up the construction of a bridge that will help bring trade back to our country and weaken Gato's hold on us. The completion of this bridge is the one thing he fears and he is doing everything he can to eliminate me to stop its production. We are almost done with it and Gato is getting desperate so he has hired some ninja to try and take me out. If this bridge doesn't get finished then Wave will forever be under Gato's tyranny."

Because of that heart wrenching story both of the Namikaze twins voted to continue the mission, and Sasuke wanted to continue figuring this as the perfect opportunity to test his abilities. Due to being out voted Kakashi agreed to finish the mission but explained to Tazuna that once Wave is back on its feet that they will pay for the full price of an A-Rank mission which Tazuna readily agreed to.

(Gato's Hideout)

"Your little followers failed to do their job, looks like Tazuna has hired some decent protection." whined a short man in a suit.

"Quit your bitching," said a deep menacing voice, "since the Demon brothers failed then I'll handle this myself."

"Oh yeah, why should I expect anything different." the midget with an attitude said.

"Because, I'll show them what that Momochi Zabuza is the true Demon of the Kirigakure." Zabuza said as he stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

Hey everyone sry that I took so long to update this story. I really don't have an excuse lets just leave it at that. However please leave a comment about what you think. Those comments go along way to making me want to write more so if you want more I need to know what you all think. Also if you noticed that I changed the summary of the story and I was thinking about changing the pairings. If any of you have suggestions plz let me know.


End file.
